Love is Blind
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: Bella Swan  after being in a serious accident  had been diagnosed with temporary blindness. However, that was around a year ago... full summary inside. Please read and review. THIS is a romance with BellaXJacob. thank you xxx rated M  just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :This story is based BEFORE Bella met Edward so Imagine the Cullen's never existed **** Sorry for those Cullen Lovers but they will not be in this story **** I don't OWN twilight (much to my dismay) Stephanie Meyers does ( and what a fabulous job she did!) **

**Couple: Jacob and Bella**

_Summary: _

_Bella Swan (after being in a serious accident) had been diagnosed with temporary blindness. However, that was around a year ago. Now Bella lives her everyday life, waiting/hoping for her vision to once again come to her. Her Father was too indulged with his work to even consider that her condition may be psychological rather than physical. _

_One fateful day as she takes a walk through the woods, she finds exactly what she was looking for._

**Chapter One:**

**Walk**

It had been many months since the accident. My life had changed permanently in a matter of seconds. It's almost sickly ironic how much you point of view changes when you lose your sight. When you're burdened with the darkness even in the brightest of lights. Where you can't tell whether you're eyes are open or close if it weren't from the stinging sensation from lack of blinks. It got old fast.

No longer scared of darkness. It was both my enemy and my friend. As it kept me from seeing the faces of my family and the ones I loved, causing it to become my enemy. But it became my friend when it blinded me from all the wrong in the world. For that. I am slightly grateful.

These things are theories I think about, when I am alone. Although I may be blind, I can still sense when people are around me. I begin to let my mind drift into many subjects, but all seem to come back to the same one. About the darkness and light.

I let out a rather loud sigh, as I stood up from leaning on what felt like a log, or tree. Its unique texture was almost fun to trace my fingers along. Its spiralling patterns made it like a maze, but I was bored quickly and began dragging my stick in front of me.

My ears were sensitive to every step I took. Listening to even the tiniest twig snap, under my feet. It was both reassuring and relaxing. The leaves of low bushes brushed my legs gently and I imagined the red autumn leaves above me. Clinging to the tree's like life support. It was an advantage to be able to picture beautiful things in your head and not get disappointed when they didn't reach up to your expectations. I smiled, and continued.

About ten minutes had passed since I finally came to a pause, and rested upon the usual bench. I could usually hear rabbits hoping away from me, or birds chirping happily in their different tunes, however today was unusually quite. I could hear very faint, panting noises but they sounded too far away to alarm me.

A few more moments passed until I finally shut my eyes. And began to drift into my thinking once more. Yet, about five minutes later, I was disturbed by food steps. Animal or Human. I couldn't really tell until I finally sensed them about a meter in front of me. They must have been looking at me. I opened my eyes trying to visualise an expression on a face to match the person in front of me. But sadly failed. The figure didn't shift, nor make a sound. Instead I felt it move slightly closer. Until I could feel it's breath glide across my face.

"You're not scared?" It was a masculine voice. Very deep and husky. I smiled as a part inside of me laughed.

"How can I be scared of you?" I answered his question with my own.

"But, you just saw that..." He contemplated

"No I didn't" I answered. My smile had long but gone as my voice lowered.

"You must of..." A short silence dawned over us.

"You see me now don't you?" He asked. I could almost picture his eyebrow raised.

I slowly shook my head from left to right. He paused for another moment, and I could feel his body shifting from side to side. I continued to look in front of me.

"You've... lost your glasses?" He suggested. I laughed unintentionally. He obviously was making an educated guess, but I couldn't hold back on my laughter.

"No, Unfortunately" I smirked. It wasn't anything to smile about but it was amusing to have someone talk to me.

"So you're... Blind?" The young man was trying not to offend me. I shrugged as I nodded.

"Thank you for noticing" I smiled before giving out a giggle. I was half joking. He just joined in laughing.

"**By the way what's your name?"**

"**Jacob... Jacob Black"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob Black... It had a certain ring to it.**

After the brief meeting with the boy in the woods, I found myself wanting to actually see him. I avoided trying to imagine what he looked like. If for some reason I did get my sight back I was too afraid of being disappointed. So like any other teenager I did everything in my power to try and forget about him.

And miserably failed, considering I couldn't bury myself in the pools of literature. Or surf the net for many unecessary, pointless facts. T.V wasn't the same. Voice overs seemed to turn you off when a romantic scene occured in a chick flick... and destroy suspense when the killer is approaching the victim. It's officail that television (no matter how much you try) it is not for the blind.

So instead I tried to go anywhere but the place i had met the strange Mr Black.

A week had passed and I had to give myself credit for resisting the temptation to go for a walk to the woods. I'd just got off the phone to my mom and tucked into a chicken sandwich when Charlie walked through the door. I heard the front door slam. Followed by the scuffing of departed boots. This sound was comforting because it was one of the few things I could actually picture in my mind. Charlie in his sheriff uniform, his mustache dominating his face. Aviator glasses complete with brown (caked in dried mud) boots.

"Hey" His voice ricocheted off the walls of the kitchen. Which was the only room I had forgotten the colour of. I kept imagining it (depending on my mood) as the most colourful room in the house. Rich in tea greens and nutral colours. Or a blank oblivion. Like the lights had been turned off and we were playing a sick pychological game of 'murder in the dark' The things we came up with when we were kids. It's scary.

"Bella, Why don't you go out today? you haven't been out in a while. and the weathers pretty clear..."

So I did.

I walked through the woods. Cringing as the sticks beneath my feet cracked. I wander what it would be like to be a fallen twig. Falling from such great height from my family tree only to hit the floor and somehow be further broken as people and animals walked all over me. I was sad for the tree.

I froze for a second. The air was eerily quiet and I could hear the slight panting from a distance. It reminded me of a thirsty dog. Then, I found myself terrified. If it was a wolf, I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I wouldn't be able to see them and odds are I wouldn't survive. It started running in my direction. I couldn't do anything except stand there. Truth. If i ran I gave it a reason to chase me. If it did that then I would definately die.

"Hey it's you..." His voice came out of no where. The chasing had stopped and infront of me I could feel his breath once again glide across my face. A flash of releif flushed my face.

"It's me. and it's you" I smiled. He laughed. To try and avoid visualising him I imagined a bright background with an anomynous figure that was hidden by the light.

"wasn't expecting you here. How are you feeling?" He spoke in a gentle tone.

"With my hands" I smirked. It caused a small silence. Before he got it.

"How are you?" Jacob's laugh was bellowing and deep. It was like a deep and seductive melody that chuckled to a rythme unheard by the normal beings.

"I'm okay" I answered.

**... As a result we started to make a routine out of this...**


End file.
